1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle mudguard with a clamping assembly and, more particularly, a bicycle mudguard with a clamping assembly adapted to couple the bicycle mudguard to a front fork of a bicycle easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical bicycle generally includes mudguards to prevent the cyclist from being splashed with mud during cycling. In addition, attachment of the mudguards to the bicycle is troublesome, as one has to detach the brakes before attachment of the mudguards and reattach the brakes after attachment of the mudguards.
Referring to Taiwan Patent No. 564846, it discloses a bicycle mudguard. Two sides of the mudguard are respectively engaged with two support rods via eight bolts so that the support rods are adapted to install the mudguard to ratchet disks of the bicycle. While the mudguard is desired to be disassembled from the bicycle, it is needed to disengage the eight bolts. It wastes time and energy.
The present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of this invention described in connection with the drawings.